


Terms of Endearment

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [125]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Terms of Endearment

_“I don't know_ why _. I'm not a psychologist, but this is the best explanation for_ how _that I've heard.”_

For a second she just stared at him, trying to ascertain whether he was kidding. (It was occasionally hard to tell with him, even after five-plus years of working together.) She dropped her gaze back to the papers in her hands and shook her head.

“What?”

“Mulder, setting aside your theory about Wayne Weinsider for the moment, you do recall that you literally have a degree in psychology from Oxford University, right?”

He rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean. I'm not a _practicing_ psychologist.”

“But you _are_ one of the most effective and skilled profilers the Bureau has ever had. I mean, I'm not sure who you're trying to kid here, me or yourself.”

She held out the papers, which he took from her with a scoff.

“Look, I was being flippant. And besides, any expertise I may have only extends to the _human_ psyche. If Wayne is what I believe him to be, then his motivations and intentions are a little outside my wheelhouse.”

“Pardon me?” A nurse tapped Scully on the shoulder. “Could you please take your conversation out into the hallway? We have work to do in here.”

“Of course. Excuse us,” Mulder said.

Scully followed him out of the room after nodding an apology to the nurse. He kept walking, down the hall and out of the hospital to the car. His car. Of course, she’d driven her own car down that afternoon as well. He never seemed to remember that she didn’t just teleport to wherever he was when he asked her to come help on a case he’d taken on a whim.

“Where are you going?” she asked as he unlocked his door.

“Wayne Weinsider’s house.” 

“Mulder, this investigation is finished. We have nothing to go on, we can’t charge Mr. Weinsider with anything, it’s over.”

“It’s not over, Scully. I know what Wayne is, and I know how to prove it.”

He got in the car, and she sighed, walking around to the passenger’s side and getting in, too. “How exactly do you intend to prove it? All you’ve given me so far is a some suggestive etymology and a hunch.”

“How about physical evidence? Would that be enough to convince you?”

“It… would depend,” she said carefully. “Evidence of what, exactly?”

“According to county records, the Weinsiders have only been married for about eight months, but Wayne has lived in that same house since got here in ‘94, changing the name on the deed every time he’s changed his alias. I put in a call to Richmond this afternoon to borrow some equipment so we can search the yard at the house. I’m certain we’ll find--”

“Mulder…”

“--other bodies, other unborn fetuses buried in that yard. He’s done this before, Scully, I know it.”

She pressed her fingers to her forehead. Kersh was going to _kill_ them.

“Mulder, how do you intend to justify trucking in specialized equipment from three hours away, in the pursuit of performing what you have claimed is a simple background check? The expense is completely unwarranted, not to mention based entirely on speculation and… and folklore! If you really want so desperately to get fired, could you maybe try not to bring me down with you?”

“I’m not trying to get fired--”

“Really?” She began ticking items off on her fingers. “Rooting through Spender’s trash, driving down here without authorization, abandoning your _actual_ assignment, harassing a suspect, asking me to lie for you, and now requisitioning equipment without probable cause. Any one of those on its own would be reason for censure and disciplinary action, and that would be true even if we _weren’t_ already on thin ice with Kersh.”

“Okay, for starters, I didn’t root through anybody’s trash. Spender leaves his bags from the paper shredder out in the hallway for recycling just like everybody else. If anything, _he’s_ the one who should face disciplinary action for failing to do his job, to do right by the X-Files division.” He held up a finger to cut off her rebuttal even before she’d gotten a word out. “And as to the expense and the equipment requisition, that’s on Roanoke PD’s dime. I’m only down here helping in an unofficial capacity. I merely suggested that they pursue other avenues of investigation in order to bring a serial killer to justice.”

He started the car, meeting her skeptical gaze with a determined one. “We’re going to get this guy, Scully. At the end of the day, isn’t that our job, really?”


End file.
